


Falling Down

by ewcioccolata, frosneibv



Category: Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, XXXTentacion (Musician) RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, God Save Me, I DONT APPROVE OF THIS, M/M, My Chemical Romance Break Up, My Chemical Romance References, Rimming, Spanking, Why did we write this?, frosneibv has taken me hostage and is forcing me to write these fics with him against my will, literally what the fuck have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewcioccolata/pseuds/ewcioccolata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosneibv/pseuds/frosneibv
Summary: jah eats lil peep's ass. lil peep is a bottom. yeah. i know i'm not tagging properly but man dont caarefrosneibv is WAY too good at writing smut and idk if that's good or bad.





	Falling Down

It was a typical day for Lil Peep, he rolled out of bed, did his typical routine of brushing his teeth, going to his kitchen and eating, and while he was eating his cereal like any normal day, he was checking his emails on his laptop, which he doesn’t do too often. He almost spat out his cereal when he noticed he got a new email from nobody other than XXXTentacion. The email was asking if he wanted to do a collab.  
“Holy fucking shit!” Peep shouted out loud, noticing the email. The email was sent to him 2 minutes ago! “What a coincidence.” Peep thought to himself, “...Or maybe it isn’t a coincidence.”  
Lil Peep replied to the email promptly saying he agrees to the collab, and to meet up at X’s house in 5 hours. Lil Peep was oddly excited for this. He’s always excited for collabs of course, because he loves working with different artists, but this one was ...different. It was a feeling he couldn’t describe. He didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t love… so what was it?  
5 hours later, Peep arrived at X’s fairly large house, being better dressed than he usually is, ringing the doorbell. Pretty promptly, X opened the door.  
“Ay, dude! Come on in!” X said, guiding Peep in with a friendly smile. Peep looked around X’s house, it was actually pretty nice. “Here, come sit.” X guided, gesturing to a white couch, Peep taking a seat. “Would you like anything to drink? I got water, lean, alcohol, you can decide.” X questioned. “Eh, I’ll take some lean if that’s okay?” Peep requested, trying not to be awkward, the feelings he’s having making that hard to do. “Aight, that’s cool! I’ll get some for me too.” X said, walking to his fridge and then coming back with 2 styrofoam cups filled with lean.  
They both took sips of their lean on the couch, as Peep asked “So, what song do you want to write with me?-” getting cut off by X placing a hand on Peep’s thigh, causing him to jump and gasp in surprise. “I didn’t invite you here to write a song, my dude. I mean, we can of course, but I invited you here today for something… different.” X interrupted, grinning and forming a small blush on his cheeks. “I know you like me. And I... like you too.” X added. “W-what? How did you-” “I can read minds, Peep. Not actually, but you know.” Peep opened his mouth to talk, but then looked down towards the floor, suddenly getting surprised by X’s lips clashing with his, X tangling his hands in Peep’s surprisingly soft, dyed hair. Peep melted into the kiss, moaning lowly into X’s throat.

And that’s how Peep found himself flat on his back on the sofa, XXXTentacle ravaging him with his mouth.  
Peep moaned out, high pitched and whiny, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s neck, his legs looked around his waist as the midget rapper continued to kiss down his jawline, his crack stained tongue licking along the junction of his throat.  
“You’re so cute…” X complimented, pulling back as he watched Peep shake his head like the little uke he is.  
Peep looked backup at his seme, biting down on his lip.  
“Please fuck me Jah, I need you~...” His voice that whiny fucking sound again.  
X grinned at that, his little cock getting aroused since he had erectile dysfunction it was kinda hard but oh well..  
“Oh yeah? On Jah? You wanna be fucked? Oh Jah bro? You want me to fuck you? Like bro? Oh Jah?” He asked and Peep furrowed his brows, the sound of the G note suddenly playing as Giorno Giovanna played the piano in the background, he started crying uncontrollably.

X suddenly slapped Peep’s fat white ass as Peep let out a slutty ass moan, he hadn’t realised he’d been turned around, X looking at his Hello Kitty panties.  
“Please!” He cried, both in the sorrow of MCR breaking up and hornyness.  
X laughed as he leaned down, pulling down the panties with his teeth, discarding them on the floor somewhere so he can probably smell them later before he cupped Peep’s fat fucking ass, parting those cheeks and licking his ass crack.  
“Mhm~ tastes just like it did in prison~~”.

Peep let out another moan as he looked back at X.  
“W-What does it taste like…” He asked, biting back the rest of his moans.

“Marmite…”  
X described as he went back to eating ass. 

Peep gasped as he felt XXX’s tongue wriggle inside him, gosh! It felt so good~! Why did getting his ass ate feel so good?! He didn’t know because he’s a stupid whore.

“Ah~ aha! Please Jah! I love it! I love you~” The emo man whimpered as he pushed back on Jah as the other man pulled away, smacking Peep’s ass again, Peep looked back at him with a frown, his eyes suddenly widening as he felt Jah thrust his small dick inside of him- obviously it went in easy enough, it was smaller than one of Peep’s own fingers! Yet peep moaned out, his face ahegao expression as he clutched the sheets.

“JAH! OH MY JAH!!” He moaned out wantonly as he drooled everywhere like a motherfucker dog. Jah abruptly came after two seconds because he is a loser.

Peep came right after as he suddenly broke the bed with his fatass.

They both looked at each other, suddenly Giorno Giovanna’s theme started playing, their expressions dropping as the screen turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this


End file.
